Many data storage environments combine virtualization technologies with fault tolerant deign patterns to ensure that the storage environments are able to continue operating properly in the event of a system failure, such as for example when one or more storage devices of the storage environment become unavailable. For example, Redundant Array of Inexpensive Disks, commonly referred to as “RAID” is a virtualization technology used to mitigate the impact of storage device failure. More specifically, RAID provides a way of storing the same data in different places (i.e., redundantly) on multiple storage disks, so that in the event of a failure of a single disk, the data may still be accessible. Maintaining and/or scaling RAID technologies, however, can be time-consuming, expensive, and labor-intensive.
It is with these concepts in mind, among others, that various aspects of the present disclosure were conceived.